Issue 23
Issue 23 is part 5 of Volume 4: The Heart's Desire. Plot Synopsis Rick tells Tyreese that he's responsible for Carol's attempted suicide. Tyreese punches him and tells him not to say that. Rick says he practically slit her wrists for her, and Tyreese kicks him. Tyreese starts to weep and cries that he didn't kill Carol and for losing his temper with Rick. Rick says it's his fault if Carol dies, and warns him to not punch him again. Tyreese tells Rick he is insane, but Rick reminds him of Chris' death. Tyreese says he killed him in cold blood, Chris and Julie tried to commit suicide, and says he just finished the job. He then let Chris reanimate so he could torture him more. Lastly, Tyreese says in front of Glenn and Maggie he's not ashamed. Rick asks if he's not ashamed of being a murderer. Tyreese says he killed Chris because he killed Julie. Glenn steps in and tries to calm them down. Tyreese then reminds Rick of Dexter, how he killed him. Rick asks if Tyreese is out for blood. Rick says he feels justified for killing Dexter as he would have kicked everyone out of The Prison. While they're arguing about Dexter's death, Tyreese suddenly says Rick mutilated Allen. Rick pushes Tyreese against the railings and saying he did it to save him. Tyreese hits him again and asks if he's going to kill him too. Rick maintains he's not a killer, but Tyreese says he's acting like a one. Suddenly, Rick passes out and falls down from the railing. Tyreese jumps down after him and hurts his foot. Glenn and Maggie tell them not to fight, and Tyreese tries to see if Rick is okay. Rick kicks him in the face and yells that he tried to call him a killer but has now tried to kill him in turn. Tyreese says he blacked out, but Rick doesn't believe it. Rick still tells him not to get up, because he's not done with him yet. Lori runs downstairs. Lori asks what happened, and Glenn explains everything. Lori asks if anything is broken, and Rick says it feels like it. Rick falls back down when Lori tries to stand him up. Rick sits down and tells Tyreese that he does everything for the good of the group. Andrea comes downstairs and tells them Allen has died. Rick says he'll shoot him, and asks Tyreese if he thinks he'd enjoy that too much. Rick goes to take care of Allen before he becomes a walker and they hear a gunshot. Hershel and Michonne come to Allen's room and inform Rick that Carol is recovering. Suddenly, Rick passes out again mysteriously.The Walking Dead Vol 1 23, imagecomics.wikia. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Tyreese *Michonne *Glenn *Andrea *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Allen? (Off-Panel) Deaths *Allen Trivia *This is one of the few issues with very few scenes, since it only focus on the fight between Tyreese and Rick. *Allen wasn't seen in the entire issue, but has a mention he died. Rick later goes to his room, to shoot him, but his body isn't seen. Notes External links *The Walking Dead #23, IGN, Hilary Goldstein, (November 9, 2005). "As this series progresses, a formula is becoming apparent. Rather than the typical "Creature of the Month," Walking Dead has the "Internal Conflict of the Month." This time it's Rick and Tyrese. Good drama, nice outcome..." Category:Walking Dead Issues